spinnerettefandomcom-20200215-history
The Editor
Back Ground The Editor is the main antagonist for issues 20 and 21. Over the course of these two issue he makes several cameos before making his big reveal. It is these cameos that actually allow the three Spinnerettes to find him. For the most part the editor do not take any direct action instead relying on several minions including three different version of Evil Spinnerettes, a swish super named Captain Tell, and and the Evil 90's Canadian super Villains. It revealed Tell that the Editor plans to reboot the Metaverse. According to the Golden Age Spinnerette, The Editor is a Hyper-dimensional Being who stumble across her universe and stayed observing it, along with his people. After about 20 years though his people started to lose interest in GASPI's story and so he felt compelled to do something to make her story interesting again. So with the support of the golden age Spinnerette and Mecha Maid, he rebooted the setting. Appearance The editor is an average height male, although his exact height is unknown it is show that he only a little bit shorter than Dark Age Spinnerette. The editor has grey hair, beard and mustache, though in a flash back he is shown without a beard. The editor age is not specified, but he is implied to be very old, since he appears to be a young man during the time of the Golden Age of Comics. The editor ware a white lab coat over, over a sweater and khaki pants. He also wears glasses or sunglasses. The editor also seams to have unusually skinny wrist, and has a over all thin build. He is often seen holding a mug with a picture of Silver Age Miss Venus on it. Powers The Editor has the ability to create wormholes that bridge the different universes within the Spinnerette Metaverse. It is also stated by Silver Age Spinnerette that he has the power to change reality. According to a claim by The Editor himself, when he is inside one the Spinnerette Universes he has no power of his own. The Editor also seems to have some level of influence over others, since he could command the three Evil Spinnerettes, altough the Evil Spinnerette of the main Age escaped pretty quickly, and the Evil 90's Canadians, it is unclear if he commands them via power or via the promise that they could do their thing without any lasting negative effects if they fail. Personality According to the Editor he is a big fan of Spinerette and even though his action say otherwise, his intentions were not villainous. He claims the reason he caused so much chaos was to distract Spinnerette so that she doesn't throws a monkey wrench into the reboot he was working on. The editor appears to be a little bit cocky since he tried to sneak in cameos, which also shows that he is quite a fanboy of the Spinnerettes, and shows boredom when the Spinnerettes defeat each round of his lackeys. It also seems to have a sort of a God-Complex taking it upon himself to fix the Spinerette MetaVerse. That being said he shows to be a good strategist. Also, he is likely a collossal fanboy, some think that he purposefully caused all three Spinnies to meet for his own fun, since... If you could do what he could do... Wouldn't you do the same? He also likes space and Grimdark stuff, which might hint that he rebooted the next universe into Warhammer Spinnerette, but this is merely a theory. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males